Come Back, To the Days When We Were Young
by planetofmars
Summary: There was nothing left in the Ningenkai for any of them after that spring morning


**Title: **Come Back, To the Days When We Were Young.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kurama.

**Summary: **There was nothing left in the Ningenkai for any of them after that spring morning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters mentioned.

Come Back, To the Days When We Were Young

People. Yusuke never thought he would miss them, or at least, not as much as he sometimes did. Yusuke was so old now and still considered a mere child here.

Demons. Yusuke was so tired of them. They were nothing like people, not even the more polite ones.

Yusuke was nothing like he use to be. The mischievous glint in his eye no longer lived. The smirk he often wore had been retired many years ago. His second consecutive reign as King of the Makai was coming to an end, and he was growing tired.

Of course he kept war from breaking out, and demons were more civil now than they had been in centuries, but Yusuke was lonely. No matter how much time passed, no matter how many years...he could never forget them.

Kuwabara had passed away and after his death, Yukina had disappeared. Genkai had passed on and so had Yusuke's mother, but Kuwabara's death was symbolic. It foretold the end of the life that Yusuke both knew and loved. Shizuru was the next to pass on, and fear and desperation clutched Yusuke's heart. Keiko was the last to fall.

Yusuke had stood helplessly by as the woman he had loved withered and aged. She grew frail and forgetful until one day she simply ceased to be. Yusuke buried her with no one by his side, though he suspected two demons watched from a distance. Their grief just as palpable. There was nothing left in the Ningenkai for any of them after that spring morning.

* * *

><p>Yusuke's first reign as King did not happen until twenty years after his arrival to the Makai. There was a heaviness in his heart when he realized neither Kurama nor Hiei had entered the competition. That was expected, however, as the three had had a falling out a very long time before that, but still, it had wounded him deeply not to see those familiar faces. The competition went surprisingly smooth. Yusuke won of course, but did not know what that had meant at the time.<p>

After the first year things had begun to pick up. Yusuke began to learn the ins and outs of how things were operated. Of course he made some detrimental changes, what with demons eating each other into extinction and all. Three years after he was first signed in, Yusuke was faced with a dilemma. Hokushin had come to him, explaining that there was a prisoner who wished to speak to him and him only. Hokushin had never interrupted Yusuke during a diplomatic meeting before and so he nodded with a stubbornly learned grace, and bowed apologetically as he exited his office chambers. Hokushin did not speak, merely walked with a pace that was quicker than his norm.

Behind seemingly dull bars, alone in the corner, rested a dark figure, "Hiei?"

* * *

><p>Brown eyes hardened by time shimmered like they use to. The dark figure approached them, dressing style different than it had been years before, but still dark.<p>

"Hiei has been imprisoned for the murder of a high priest," Hokushin explained.

Crimson orbs darted at the other demon, "I don't need you to speak for me, fool, I'm quite capable of speech."

Yusuke waved a hand in the air, motioning to both men to be silent, "Why, Hiei?"

"It's none of your business, Detective. Oh, wait, I forgot, you rule this hell hole now, don't you?" Hiei spat.

"This is serious, Hiei. You know what the punishment for this is."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, Detective, that's why I have three."

Yusuke stood his ground, staring at the shorter demon, with an intensity neither had seen before. After a tense moment, Yusuke's hard face shattered like the mask that it was. Thoughts and memories began to rise and surface.

"Yukina," he spoke softly, but the name did not elude the fire demon.

"Shut. Up."

"Did he know where she was?"

"Detective, I'm warning you."

"If she's out there, I want to help you! Why won't you let me help you?" Yusuke shouted, last word dying out as Hiei's grip on the enchanted bars caused them to bend.

"I don't need your help, nor do I want it."

"Kuwabara loved Yukina..."

"Yes, he did. Don't you think he would be ashamed of your actions after his death?" Hiei bit.

"Wha—"

"He died and she disappeared, and you did nothing, even the aging Shizuru took an ill fated attempt to search for her...the human woman rushed herself quicker into the grave."

"I—"

"You cared more about your aging mate, and while that _may_ be understandable, don't pretend to care now."

Yusuke took a step back as though he had been physically wounded. "Did the priest tell you anything?" he pressed, teeth gritting.

"The fool said she fell to her death, but I know how to detect a lie, especially from a so-called holy man."

"I can help."

"Don't bother."

"Kurama..." Hiei laughed in his face.

"The fox? Kurama is dead, Detective. Gone. Has been for a few years or did you not notice?"

Yusuke felt a deep pain sear through him, jaw unhinged, "Don't lie to me."

"Dead."

Tears, how long had it been since the urge to cry had struck him? Yusuke stood in the underground prison, attempting to collect himself. Kurama, he couldn't be dead. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't.

"Hokushin."

"Yes, Lord Yusuke?"

"Come morning, release him." Hokushin's eyes widened obviously shocked. Yusuke glared at the man, daring him to speak out. "If anyone asks, tell them this was an act of self defense that was proven beyond reasonable doubt."

"The repercussions could be substantial," Hokushin reasoned.

"Then let it fall on me," Yusuke responded.

"You owe me nothing, Detective," Hiei spat, but even he was taken aback by Yusuke's decision. The fire demon thought that man had flickered away many years ago.

"You might be right about that, Hiei, but you're probably wrong," Yusuke spoke, turning to walk away as Hiei called out to him, "You don't have to lie to me, Detective, I'm a big boy. I know who you're really doing this for."

Yusuke said nothing in response. The trip to his bedroom chambers passed in a blur of crushing emotion. Hokushin had the sense to dismiss the conference with an apology and a well thought out excuse. The guest left understandingly, albeit a bit disappointed. This conference had taken sometime in advance to plan.

* * *

><p>The decision Yusuke had made was a stupid one. Hokushin had every right to worry, Yusuke understood this. Yusuke had not only given Hiei a free pass on murder, but he had also unleashed the fire demon back on the Makai. What was he to do? What could he do?<p>

Yusuke lay in bed, pillow tucked tightly to his person as he sobbed silently. How could he have been such a bastard? How many years had passed since that night so long ago? All these years he could have tried to make amends and didn't.

He was so young then, so stupid.

"And what do you expect to do then, Yusuke? When Keiko begins to age and you do not?" Kurama questioned, asking questions Yusuke didn't have the answers to.

"I don't know. I'll figure somethin' out, _okay_!" he had shouted, tugging at his hair in frustration. They were out late, talking like they sometimes did. Yusuke had only returned back from the Makai six months earlier.

"These are things you need to think about, Yusuke."In retrospect, Yusuke knew that Kurama was only telling him these things because he cared. That knowledge only served to make the ache he felt worse.

"I'm not...I'm not like you!" Yusuke shouted, and before he realized what he had done, Yusuke had a hold of Kurama's shirt, free hand balled into a fist, ready to strike his friend. A sharp blade rested across his throat as Kurama's hurt quickly muted itself into dulled indifference.

"Hiei, please, put that away," Kurama spoke, and reluctantly Hiei complied as Yusuke's hands fell regretfully by his side, ashamed.

Kurama smoothed the front of his shirt, a small smile to his lips, but he looked...broken, like he had expected so much more from his friend. The air felt dense and a pain tugged at Yusuke's insides, he had severed their friendship.

"I believe this is the first time you've aimed to hurt me, Yusuke," he said softly.

"Kurama—"

"I hope when you're ready, you'll consider the things I have told you," with that Kurama vanished into the night.

Yusuke turned to Hiei who only looked at him with contempt, "Hiei..."

"If I knew it wouldn't sour things between Kurama and I, I would dispose of you myself. Kurama's lightheartedness towards you is insufferable, but he was only trying to prepare you of your miserable fate. You're an imbecile if there ever was one, but I didn't think you this dense."

"We'll—"

"No. from this point forward you can no longer count us amongst friends. In passing, you may refer to us as past acquaintances."

"I haven't seen either of them, Kuwabara."

"I don't know, Urameshi, I haven't heard anything either."

"I messed up bad this time."

"There's only one thing you can do, Urameshi, and that's man up, go find Kurama and apologize."

:::

"You big dummy, you were right," Yusuke sobbed harder, it was the first time he had expressed any emotion in over twenty years. Why had he been so arrogant? Why had he been so hurtful to someone he cared so deeply for? Why did he expect the other man to come to him first?

He was so selfish.

The afternoon came quickly and with bitter glory. This was going to be a terrible day, Yusuke could just feel it in his bones and he was right. Hokushin knocked on the door elegant familiar manner, Yusuke called him in. Yusuke had to give the man credit, Hokushin was just as loyal to him as he had been to Raizen. The man eater stared at him wearily.

"How bad is it?"

"Quite bad, I'm afraid."

"Meeting, I suppose?"

"More like a mob to tend to."

"Alright then, let's go," Yusuke spoke. Word spread like wild fire around here, and it was no surprise that they had formed together so quickly. Walking out to the balcony situated in the front of the kingdom was like walking out to the gallows.

"We want answers, Urameshi!"

Chanting. There was lots and lots of angry voices, answers were one of the few demands that could be considered _decent_. Yusuke looked down at them, all of them...they had never liked him. They were familiar faces. Yusuke didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to.

A fight broke out towards the back of the crowd, a wave hurdling towards the front as a cloaked figure appeared. Yusuke's eyes zoned in on the figure, eyebrows furrowed. The demons around him backed away. They were scared of him. Yusuke looked at Hokushin for answers.

"What's going on?"

"I request your assistance, Lord Yusuke," a deep voice vibrated.

"Oh, yeah? What for?" Yusuke questioned sternly, though his insides shook.

The cloaked figure stepped closer. The crowd did not speak or try to hinder him. Yusuke watched as the hood of the demons cloak was removed, revealing golden eyes, silver hair and soft, pointed ears.

"I believe an old friend of ours is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Yusuke's impending doom was put on hold for the moment. The former detective was stunned beyond belief, was he not mourning this man just a few moments before? Yoko was welcomed in, but Yusuke did not wait for the demon to find him, instead, Yusuke hurried to the front doors, eager to see if this was real and not some elaborate plot to assassinate him. Yusuke's steps slowed as Yoko came into view, robe discarded. Yusuke wanted to reach out and touch him.<p>

"Kurama," Yusuke uttered, shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries," Yoko interrupted, cold and indifferent.

Yusuke shook his head, waving for him to follow. There were many rooms within the kingdom, most of them practically identical. Yusuke's chambers were the safest choice to discuss whatever Yoko had to say. Once inside, Yusuke shut the door, locking it for good measure.

"Hiei in trouble?"

"Yes."

"I figured," Yusuke sighed, running his fingers through the top portion of his hair.

"What did he tell you?"

"What do you think he told me?"

"It was self defense. I couldn't reach you in time. That priest was no priest at all, corrupt and savage."

"Until Hiei decapitated him, right?"

"Yes, Hiei was able to get the truth, though. Those tears of her's have caused her nothing but pain."

"Are we talking something similar to Toguro?"

"No, nothing of that magnitude. However, Hiei will not simply retrieve Yukina and flee."

"No. It's not his style."

"It will be a bloodbath..."

"...a massacre."

"And under your laws, you see..."

"...there's be no way I would be able help him."

"Then you see our dilemma," Yoko mused, one slender leg crossing over the other. Yusuke had not meant to stare at him, not really, but it couldn't be helped.

Kurama could see pass emotion, could solve any problem rationally. This was no different. Kurama had not sought Yusuke out because he missed him, he came to Yusuke because he saw him as a solution to a problem. This realization stung Yusuke greatly, but he bit through it. Yusuke could do this, he could be rational, too.

"Tell me what you need and you've got it."

* * *

><p>"This is...very unwise," Hokushin commented after a moment of silence.<p>

Yusuke and Kurama had spoken throughout the night, making plans and running through their options. They came to one: They would stop Hiei from slaughtering the people who held his sister captive in her grief while Hokushin proved Hiei's innocence with the evidence Yoko had supplied them. Maybe it wasn't the best plan, but it was all that they had come up with without wasting anymore time than they already had.

"How do you know Hiei hasn't already located them?"

"Hiei's injured. His leg was badly wounded, how do you think your men caught him?"Yoko scuffed, insulted.

Hokushin ignored Yoko, turning his attention to Yusuke, "Do you think your absence will go unnoticed?"

"I have faith in you. Hell, you kept Raizen afloat for how many years? This will only take two, three days top."

Hokushin looked between the two, memories of them surfaced to his mind. Sure, they looked nothing like their past selves. Yusuke now looked like his ancestor and Kurama had reverted to his old form permanently, but they still stood beside each other the same. The small glances, the over protectiveness of each other that only went pass them...only pass Yusuke, young boy. There was no stopping them.

"Very well. I hope your journey is victorious, though I have no doubts of your success. I will do my best here," he spoke and watched in amazement at the grin that spread across the young Kings face, he looked so..._happy_.

"Good! We leave tonight," Yusuke announced, a vigor in him that hadn't been seen in many years.

While Hokushin did not want to admit it, Yoko Kurama's presence was having a positive effect on the Toshin.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah. Wait, no. I have a question, Kurama."

"Then ask it."

"Hiei, he told me you were dead. Why?" the question had been bothering Yusuke since he had realized Kurama was alive and not a figment of his imagination.

Yoko stared at his one time friend, it wore on him heavily to see him after such a long time. They were very different now, but very much the same. Though Shuichi's body had died many years ago, the beautiful redhead's memories were still intact. Memories of Shuichi's heartache tore through him, but Yoko set them aside.

"I told him to."

If Yusuke were to say that Kurama's words hadn't hurt, he would have been lying. Yusuke almost stumbled, but kept his composure, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Very well," Kurama spoke, and they were lost to the night.

They ran and ran for what felt like days, but were really hours. Yusuke wanted to stop, wanted to ask just exactly where this place was located, but couldn't find it in him to ask. In fact, he couldn't find it in him to talk to Kurama at all, about anything. Yusuke hadn't traveled such a distance in a very long time, his legs actually ached. The physical exertion was a welcomed distraction, but it only lasted so long.

They settled down for an agreed hour, setting aside something to eat. Yusuke began a fire, a triumphant smile to his boyish features. Kurama caught two rabbits with utter ease, skinning them before preparing them over the flame. Yusuke stared at the kitsune, gold eyes shimmering in the orange light.

"It's rude to stare, have you no manners?" Yoko chided, Yusuke ignored him.

"I have another question."

"And that is?"

"Are you the...same?"

"The _same_ what? Could you be more specific."

"Are you still the Kurama...I knew?" Yusuke questioned and the hopefulness in his voice was...heartbreaking in a sense.

"Yes and no," he answered, and to the opposite of what he expected, Yusuke seemed to understand what he was trying to convey to him.

"Do you feel the same way, Yusuke?" Yoko questioned, and it surprised Yusuke that the other male had taken the initiative to ask him something instead of answering.

"Yeah, sort of. I didn't at first, but I do now. I mean, my hair's to my ankles and the markings...sometimes I see a reflection of myself and wonder who the hell that is staring back at me. I think about what I do here and what I did there...and of course I think about the people and how...how I miss_ 'em_. I mean, not a day goes by that I don't think about what Kuwabara would say or do about the situations I get myself into nowadays, or how that old hag would criticize me."

"It's difficult letting go."

"You've got that right."

Silence fell over them, and while Kurama did not look at him, Yusuke could feel a sense of concern and understanding radiating from the kitsune, and for a second, Yusuke thought he saw vibrant red hair and green eyes. Yusuke bit his lip, he needed to be a man now, he owed Kuwabara that much. Yusuke owed them all that much. Kurama deserved an apology, even if it was a hundred years in the making.

"I'm sorry Kurama, for everything I did to you. You were...you were only tryin' to look out for me."

"That's not entirely true, Yusuke, don't be so harsh on yourself."

Yusuke froze, unsure of what to say until finally, "What do you mean?"

Yoko sighed, eating and chewing methodically, thoughtfully as he met Yusuke's questioning gaze, "It's true everything I told you, but the truth isn't the only reason I did so. I believe I was quite selfish at the time, and perhaps I still am."

"Kurama," Yusuke interrupted, but Yoko put up a hand to silence him.

"I loved you, and in a way, I thought by telling you the truth...I could—"

"Take me away from Keiko."

"Yes, Yusuke. After that night, I realized how unacceptable my intentions had been. As much as you might have...hurt me, Yusuke, I believed my actions to still be unjust. I walked away and did not look back until my time to leave had come."

"You were there when I buried her."

"Yes, I was. I cared deeply about Keiko as I cared deeply for the others. I mourned each of their losses as you did. I also mourned my human mother."

"I mourned her, too."

"I know."

"Why didn't you find me? You knew I was here, why didn't you compete?"

"I couldn't."

"So you rather have me think you were dead?"

"That was only if you stumbled across Hiei, Yusuke. To be honest, I never thought that would happen, but Hiei does have his faults," Kurama finished, standing to his feet as he signaled to Yusuke that it was time to pick up and go. Yusuke did, but hesitantly as he asked one last question, "You still love me?"

Yoko smiled faintly, fangs appearing slightly, "Do you want that answer?"

Yusuke thought about it," No. Not yet."

* * *

><p>They moved quickly, quicker than they had before. The meal they had eaten gave them the extra energy to move faster. The building that came into view was large and situated between two mountains and a river. Silently, they crept around the building, scoping out how many rooms and guards lined the place. Yukina sat in a room by herself, a wooden chair her only comfort as she wept silently. How long had she been there? Yusuke shook his head, he couldn't think about that.<p>

"I will deal with the guards, you retrieve Yukina," Yoko spoke lowly.

"Aw, you get all the fun," Yusuke humored, causing Kurama to grin menacingly.

"_Tsk_. _Tsk_. You'll have yours soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah, remember not to kill 'em."

"I'll attempt not to."

Yusuke waited, crouched down in a sitting position until he heard grown men screaming like small girls before moving in. Yusuke moved in quickly, he swept into the room Yukina was being held in, the floor littered in hiruseki stones.

"Yukina," he spoke sorrowfully, the ice maiden looked up at him numbly. There was no time, he swept her up into his arms, rushing out.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called to him, Yusuke turned a corner to see Hiei, injured and ready to kill the lot of them.

"_Traitor_," the demon snarled.

"If that were true, Hiei, you know we would not be here."

"I'm going to kill them, and if you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you as well," he threatened.

Yusuke chose now to intervene, "What's more important, Hiei? Them or your sister?" The murderous vengeance in Hiei's eyes intensified, but faded as the demon was knocked unconscious from a hit to the head by an outstretched plant.

"Excellent distraction, Yusuke. I believe he would have killed you if I had waited one more moment."

"A knock to the head, really? He's only gonna wake up more pissed then he was before."

"That may be true, but I am prepared to keep knocking him out until we get back. Out of love, of course."

"Of course, and _them_?"

"The plants that swallowed them will bring them back, eventually."

"Alive, right?"

"Physically, yes."

Yusuke looked to the girl in his arms, she had her eyes closed, but no tears shimmered from her eyes. _She's safe know, Kuwabara, don't worry_.

* * *

><p>Hokushin was beyond relieved to see that all had gone well, his own life probably depended on it. One more day, and he doubted he would be able to keep the angry demons at bay.<p>

"I'm glad to see that you are all...well," he commented, looking at the passed out demon slumped over Kurama's shoulder, and the devilish plants that trudged in behind them.

"I'd say so. They still want me dead?"

"Not as much, but an answer would be nice."

"Did they except the evidence I presented to you?"

"Yes, partially. They except, but they want Yusuke to present it. They want you to be the leader that you're suppose to be, Yusuke."

"I'm tired of leading...," Yusuke trailed off.

Kurama set Hiei softly onto the sofa that sat in the corner of Yusuke's office, peering down at the man who looked devious even in his unconscious state. Hokushin looked concerned, but Kurama smiled at him disarmingly. "He'll be out for quite sometime. Don't be alarmed."

"Hokushin, you think you can get the masses ready for my impromptu speech?" Yusuke questioned, Hokushin merely nodded before making a haste exit, he had almost forgotten about the angry mob.

"My, what an important man you are, Yusuke," Kurama teased, a glint in those golden orbs.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yusuke spoke, hand rubbing the back of his head as he attempted to come across humorous, but his words only coming out as..._tired_.

Kurama crossed the short distance to the former detective, setting a hand on his shoulder, "You'll do just fine, Yusuke."

"Yeah, and if I don't, my term ends in three months and they can have at me," Yusuke laughed.

"This is true," Kurama noted, "now, I do believe you have an audience waiting for your arrival."

Yusuke stared up at the man before him, beautifully symmetrical features drawing him in, "Kurama."

"Yes?"

"I need one thing from you, right now."

"Yes."

"You still love me?" he asked, holding his breath. Yoko's tongue traced the front of his teeth as he stared down at the man in front of him, leaning down till his mouth rested next to Yusuke's ear, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Four hours later and Yusuke was relieved that all had gone well for the most part. Yukina's heart was still broken and she was still disconnected from all that was around her, and Hiei was still murderous, but hopefully in the future those things could be mended. The men who had captured Yukina and had held her hostage had been taken care of. How, Yusuke had not the courage to ask. He gathered that Hiei's revenge had been achieved. That, at least, could be put behind them.<p>

"Hm, there seems to be a fox in my bed," Yusuke mused, closing the door behind him. "You know, I thought I had locked this thing."

"Do you really believe that those wretched things could keep me out? You need better protection."

"You offering?"

"For the moment, you have my undying service."

Yusuke gave a small smirk. "I feel much safer."

Yoko's tail waved slightly in the air before settling down, the action was quite amusing to Yusuke. The leader of the Makai removed his shirt, the damn thing might have been proper, but it was also irritating and he often felt like he was suffocating when wearing it. Kurama made no effort to move from his current position on Yusuke's bed, and Yusuke made no attempt to move him.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

Yusuke reached a hand out to tangle his long fingers into silver tresses, golden eyes watching him intently as he joined him on the bed. This had been the most relaxed Yusuke had felt in decades. Kurama traced a pointed claw along Yusuke's jaw, causing a shiver to course through his entire body.

"You gonna kiss me now or what?" Yusuke questioned impatiently. Kurama gave a deep laugh, leaning forward to capture Yusuke's lips with his own.

The air seemed to flee Yusuke's lungs as his hands smoothed down Kurama's sides. Kurama nipped at Yusuke's bottom lip, savoring the surprised groan emitted from the dark haired man. To Yusuke's disappointment, Kurama pulled away. Kurama stared at Yusuke much like he had before.

"Am I a convenient body for you tonight, Yusuke?"

"No," Yusuke answered, eyebrow raised.

"It is okay if I am, I'm merely asking."

"Kurama, you're not."

"Don't—"

"Wait. I've spent the last century regretting what happened between us, Kurama, and maybe the first decade could be seen as me mourning our friendship, but not the last ninety," Yusuke spoke, voice gentle and honest as he returned Kurama's intense gaze.

Kurama smiled at him, moving in to kiss him deeply. Yusuke held Kurama's face in between his hands, tongue tracing the Kitsune's bottom lip. Yusuke wasn't that innocent child anymore. He knew how to kiss and how to touch. Kurama merely grinned against the others mouth, enjoying the passion that the other man was showing.

Kurama rested his back against the soft mattress, bringing Yusuke with him. The Kitsune couldn't remember how long he had waited to have this, to have Yusuke to himself. This night was theirs and theirs only. Hiei could be dealt with in the morning, and he would eventually have to part ways from the one thing he wanted most. Until then, he would make this night memorable.

Yusuke's lips pressed against the skin between Kurama's neck and shoulder, enjoying the small sigh he received for his efforts. Their movements were slow and precise. Yusuke's mouth trailed downward towards Kurama's navel, dipping his tongue in briefly before moving further down. Yusuke nestled against Kurama's arousal, breathing in his scent as golden eyes watched him seductively. Licking the tip, Yusuke was able to hear Kurama inhale sharply, a stolen curse under his breath.

Yusuke was not about to let him remain silent, even if it nearly killed him in the process. Another swipe of his tongue, and Yusuke was pleased to see Kurama raise his hips. The motion was painfully slow, but well worth it in the end. Yusuke's pace increased, head moving up and down in a rhythmical pattern that suited them both perfectly. This wasn't Yusuke's first sexual encounter with another male.

After Keiko's death, Yusuke had thought of no one. When he crossed into the Makai, he thought of no one. It was not until ten years later that he gave into temptation with a demon he would rather not name. That was different from what he was doing now, though. That had meant nothing to him but some relief from his loneliness. This meant everything to him.

The two males played around for a while, exploring each other and learning what made the other scream. The sound Kurama made when Yusuke dug his thumbs into his hips to keep him from moving while he entered his body relentlessly. The way Yusuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kurama bit down on his shoulder, licking the wound he created. Their bodies danced with each other, neither able to keep their voices down as they lingered on through the night and into the early hours of the dawn.

:::

The morning came and went, Yusuke and Kurama made no attempt to move. After all that they had endured there was no rush. Kurama's head rested upon Yusuke's bare chest, sharp nail tracing along the Toshin's intricate markings. Yusuke's eyes remained hidden behind closed lids, but the smile on his lips informed the other that he was quite awake. Actually, there was something rather important on his mind.

"Hey, Kurama."

"Yes."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there. I picked up some _old_ habits...," Kurama admitted, Yusuke scowled at him slightly, but Kurama waved him off, "I quickly dropped them, however. Stealing didn't quite entertain me anymore."

"You've just been wanderin' around this whole time?"

"I suppose, with the exception of aiding Hiei this time around."

Yusuke's smile faltered, what help had he been all these years? How could he still consider himself Kuwabara's friend? Kurama sensed the change in Yusuke's spirits, soothing his hand down the other mans chest, sensing the heaviness that rested there.

"You know Hiei handles things his own way."

"When had that ever stopped me?"

Kurama kissed the top of Yusuke's head. "Much changed after Kuwabara's death, Yusuke, that includes us."

"I could have done something, anything."

"You only saw the end, Yusuke. You only saw Keiko fading."

"Everything you said that night was true."

"I know," Kurama spoke remorsefully.

"He'll never forgive me."

"Give him time."

* * *

><p>Kurama disappeared shortly after that night. Yusuke could not say that he had been surprised. That did not change the fact that Yusuke felt like dying without the other man by his side. Yusuke's second term went by rather unnoticed, but it was decided that he would compete for a third time. While Yusuke was not the most popular leader, the demons of the Makai knew they could do much worse.<p>

"You're doing great, My Lord."

"Thanks, Hokushin, you're not doin' so bad yourself," Yusuke acknowledged with a smile.

"I suppose I'm not, My Lord," Hokushin grinned, and no matter how hard Yusuke tried, Hokushin would never stop calling him by his official title.

Yusuke had stopped paying attention to the official announcements a long time ago. There was really no point. Yusuke would go where he was told to, and his opponent would be there—waiting. This year, Yomi's demon spawn nearly took him, but he was still so arrogant in his fighting style. When he grew a little older and dropped the ego, he would be a valuable threat. Yusuke kicked at the ruble that rested near his feet. The adrenaline he thought would never fill his veins again came rushing back sevenfold as his eyes locked onto a familiar pair of crimson.

"Hello, Detective."

"Long time no see, Hiei."

They wasted no time. They fought till both were just about drained. Yusuke was barely able to dodge Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame long enough to fire off his Spirit Wave. Yusuke was knocked out for quite sometime and wondered whether or not he was still alive. After sometime he got up, surprised to see that Hiei was still down. They both stood to their feet eventually, Yusuke the first to stand.

"Still...got it in you, Detective, I see," Hiei stumbled, Mukuro appearing by his side in an instant before he could lose his footing.

"Nice to see you, Yusuke."

"You, too, Mukuro. Surprised to see you not fightin'," Yusuke gritted out, clutching his side trying not to keel over. Mukuro studied him for a moment, nodding.

"I lost him once. I refuse to let him out of my sight, again."

"I can appreciate that."

And all was settled with their fist.

* * *

><p>Yusuke knew his health had been hindered severely. This did not stop him. The former Spirit Detective might be tired, but he would see this thing through to the very end. Yusuke always did, and he figured he always would. This arena was vastly different then the last. Vegetation grew, and off in the distance, he could hear running water.<p>

"Hello, Yusuke." Yusuke's head snapped out of his thoughts, taking in the Kitsune's appearance. Yoko stood before him, a smirk to his face.

"Today's just full of surprises, huh?"

"Yes, I thought I'd make an appearance. It has been a rather long time since I've entered into one of these events."

"Here to win?"

"Not quite."

"No?"

"I'm just here to make sure you lose."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you afterward."

Yusuke put up a good fight, but in the end, he was no match for Yoko in his current state. Compared to what Kurama could have done to him, he was rather quite gentle. Kurama was even polite enough to carry Yusuke out of the arena and to the infirmary where he rested peacefully for two days straight. When Yusuke awoke he found Kurama by his side, watching over him contently. Despite himself, Yusuke was glad to see the Kitsune present.

"You win?"

"No. I'm afraid I got quite sick and had to pull out," Kurama answered, feigning a cough into the bend of his arm.

"_Huh_, that's funny...I thought demons couldn't get sick."

"Imagine that."

Yusuke stretched, his limbs sore and tired. Kurama toyed with Yusuke's dark hair idly when a knock came to their door. They both gave the okay to whoever was on the other side to come in. Hokushin appeared, happy to see Yusuke well.

"Ah, Lord Hokushin, what a pleasure to see you," Kurama greeted. That answered one of Yusuke's questions.

"Glad to see you both well."

"Lord Hokushin, huh? I think I could get use to that," Yusuke spoke, causing a blush to spread across the new rulers face.

"Thank you, Lord...Yusuke."

The three men chatted for quite sometime, making plans for what Yusuke would do. Hokushin absolutely refused to take over Yusuke's chambers out of love for his own space, and his undying respect for Raizen. After sometime, Hokushin politely resigned himself, there was much for him to do now.

"You gonna tell me why you and Hiei tagged teamed me?" Yusuke questioned, Kurama looked at him almost adoringly, caressing his cheek.

"To put it simply, I missed you and I'm still somewhat selfish," Yusuke glared at him, but Kurama waved him off like he had so many times before, "like I said before, old habits die hard."

"I'm kinda glad, actually."

"Good. I know there's another question you want to ask me, so go ahead."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I had to put some affairs in order."

"Yukina?"

"Yes."

"How did that go?"

"I was able to meet with both Botan and Koenma. They were able to unite them."

Yusuke took in a deep, shaky breath, relieved that after all the suffering she had gone through that the two were once again united.

"Are you ready to go home, Yusuke?"

"You offering to stay?"

"With those flimsy locks? I couldn't possibly leave you, now could I?"

"Guess not."

* * *

><p>Hokushin had made a promise long ago to never let the boy out of his sight, and he never had. While being King often stole most of his time, he made a habit to look in on Raizen's heir, someone he considered a dear friend now. When he had time, he would stand out on the balcony, overlooking the vast land of his kingdom and see the two wasting time near a tree or wherever their feet had carried them. Often times he would look at them a second time, mistaking the two with their former selves. It was an easy mistake to make, and his eyes often played tricks on him.<p>

This moment was one of those times. Looking down, Hokushin could have sworn that there were what appeared to be two human boys, one with short hair gelled to his head in a yellow tank top and blue pants, and a slightly taller redhead with green eyes that shimmered in amusement and sensitivity. They were much, much different now, but very much the same.

Hokushin smiled to himself for a brief moment before retiring for the night.

* * *

><p>People. They were apart of Yusuke's past and would always be a beloved memory of who he use to be. They reminded him that there was something that set him apart from all those who dwell in the Makai. That gave him comfort and the strength to keep moving.<p>

Demons. They were apart of Yusuke's present and that was easier to accept now that he didn't have to rule over them anymore. Dark brown eyes studied the resting Kitsune beside him, a faint smile to his lips as he thought about the future. _They weren't all that bad_, he thought.


End file.
